


Untangled Hearts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sub Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt;  J2, orgasm denial, edging, begging; J2, anything with the phrase: "Keep calm, you're almost allowed to cum."





	Untangled Hearts

Oh the things he allows his Master to do to him. He welcomes the torment, even as he pleads “Master, please, let me come.” Tears in his eyes, whimpers on his lips, he endures the torment. His thighs quiver, heart kicking in his chest. Spread out on the bed, at the mercy of his Master, a cool leather glove encases his throbbing cock. “Please!” Jared wails, his hips jerking hard against the sensual touch. “Please, Sir. I cannot…I cannot take anymore.” 

“You can.” Jensen’s other hand, as cool and silky soft as the first, fondles his heavy balls, tugs them gently and rolls the sacs. “Because it will please me. You wish to please me, don’t you, darling?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Jared whines, tossing his head back as pleasure and pain rush through his body. His skin burns hot from the pleasure fever, breathing hard; eyes squeezed shut while his body shivers. The hand steadily strokes him, caressing up and down the stocky shaft while the other massages his balls. Jared gasps as the tingle in his groin grows warmer, hotter. It has been too long since he has come, days kept in the cage, and now that he is released he knows his Master will give him a glorious gift. Yet to reach Heaven he must endure Hell. 

Everything feels too hot and intense, and his skin is buzzing and his balls are tightening. His balls throb in Jensen’s hand as his Master fondles the heavy sacs, his cock weeping, wet and warm, soaking Jensen’s hand. It’s too much, Jared feels like he is going to explode. “Sir, please, please…” He feels like his skin is on fire, his thighs shaking as the pleasure builds in his groin. “Master…

Jensen’s voice is nearly a pure as he whispers “Keep calm, you're almost allowed to cum.” His thumb slicks through the weeping cockhead, and Jared feels new tears in his eyes. He gives a broken sob, the tears tumbling down his cheeks as Master’s hand speeds up, faster, faster still, tugging on his hard shaft. 

Just when Jared feels like his balls are going to burst, mercy is given to him. “Come for me, my precious pet,” Jensen coos, leather glove stroking up and down as his thumb slicks through the slit, smearing the creamy pre-cum. “Just let go, and come for me. Surrender Jared. Milk that gorgeous cock for me and I promise you will feel so much better. Come for me, darlin’.”

A twist and a tug on his rock hard cock, leather gliding cool over his hot stiff flesh, and he’s coming and crying out in pain and pleasure as he creams his Master’s hand. Everything is hazy for a few seconds as a glorious, blissful buzz rushes through him. His system is flooded with ecstasy and he melts into the bed as his limbs grow heavy as he rides out the aftershocks.

He feels sleepy, mind hazy; He feels amazing and euphoric as if he is floating in a cloud of warmth and happiness. Jared smiles lazily, a post orgasmic grin and when he looks up into those beautiful green eyes he sees Jensen smiling back. “Thank you, Master, I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen smiles fondly. He kisses Jared’s warm cheek, whispering, “I love you too, sweetheart.” He kisses Jared’s forehead and pulls his submissive into his arms, delighted when he hears Jared breathe a peaceful, soft sigh and sink into his embrace. It is not long before Jared falls asleep, safe and warm in the arms of his beloved Master. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/66543.html?thread=20774383#t20774383)


End file.
